


Reggie Falls For The New Girl

by goldentickettoimagination



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldentickettoimagination/pseuds/goldentickettoimagination
Summary: Basically this is my Isaac Lahey "Who Knew" fic, but shorter and with Reggie. Feedback would be greatly appreciated!





	Reggie Falls For The New Girl

The first time he sees you, he’s talking to someone from the team in the hallway. The moment his eyes land on you; he trails off on what he was saying.

“Reggie, you okay?”

“Yeah who’s that?” he says pointing in your direction.

“Oh, that’s Y/N. She just started here today.”

“Y/N.” he repeats to himself. 

“Yeah, she’s pretty cool. I met her this morning.”

Even though his teammate is still talking, Reggie barely hears any it because he’s having a hard time not focusing on you.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reggie hates 5th period, so he always shows up late. He's walking around campus to kill some time before checking his watch. 15 minutes’ pass before he decides he’s going to head to class now.

That’s when he sees you struggling trying to carry a few books while you look over your class schedule.

You’re late for your class because you have no idea where it’s located.

“Hey.” you hear someone say behind you. When you turn around you’re greeted by a handsome tall boy with a very nice smile.

“Hey.” you reply.

“Here let me help you with that, Your Y/N, right? I’m Reggie.” he says as he grabs the books out of your hand.

“Thank you. Yes, I’m new here. Which is why I’m having a hard time trying to find my next class.” You say looking over your schedule again.

“I might be able to help with that.”

“Mantle! You were supposed to be in class 15 minutes ago, get in here before I mark you as absent.”

You and Reggie both turn around to see Mr. Flutesnoot standing by the door.

“Oh Ms. Y/L/N, is everything alright?”

“Everything’s alright Mr. Flutesnoot, I’m just helping her find her class.” Reggie says before you could reply.

“Alright, well show Ms. Y/L/N where she needs to go and hurry up and come to class.” He adds before he closes the room door.

Reggie turns back to you and smiles. “Okay, so firstly we are currently in the wrong building. Your class is located this way.”

You follow him as he leads you out the building.

“How are you liking Riverdale so far?”

“It’s really nice, I think I’m really going to like it here.” you smile.

As Reggie shows you where your class is located he strikes up a conversation about what school you transferred from and why you moved.

When you finally show up outside the classroom door, Reggie hands you your books.

“Thank you.” You tell him.

“It’s no problem, and if you aren’t busy Friday night, my football teams having a game. Will you come?”

“Of course.”

“Cool, I’ll see you there.” He smiles.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night of the first game, Reggie was excited for you to see him play.

He’s a showoff, and that’s exactly what he was going to do tonight. Be a showoff because he knew you would be in the crowd.

When the team comes out to the field, he scans the crowd to find you, and when he does he smiles.

“What are you smiling about?” Archie asks him.

“None of your business Andrews, let’s just win tonight’s game.”

And they do indeed win the game.

When the game is over Reggie invites you to hang out with the team and a couple of others who were going to celebrate at the town’s local diner.

You gladly accept his invitation.

When you all arrive at Pop’s, you move to sit in one of the booths. 

Archie (who you met in one your classes) was getting ready to take the seat next to you.

That is until Reggie pushed him out the way.

“Find another seat, Andrews.” Reggie says.

“Really?” Archie replies clearly annoyed.

“Yes, really.” He tells the redhead boy before turning his attention to you.

“Did you enjoy the game?” he smiles.

“I did, you guys were fantastic. You’re really good.”

“Yeah, really good at being a showoff.” The boy who you learned the guys called Moose yelled out while ordering food at the counter.

“Or maybe I’m just that good.” Reggie adds.

You all hang out at the diner for a few hours and Reggie sat and talked with you the whole night.

“Y/N, our rides here.” Betty tells you.

You and Betty had become fast friends after one of your teachers suggested she show you around. 

She was offering you a lift home since you only lived a few houses down from hers.

You tell everyone goodbye before you and Betty head out the diner.

Reggie follows the both of you out.

“Thanks for hanging out with me tonight, I had a great time. I’ll see you at school.” You tell Reggie before getting in the car.

“Anytime. I’ll see you.” He replies with that dazzling smile of his.

When the car pulls out the parking lot, Betty turns to you with a smirk on her face.

“What?” you ask her, curious by her expression.

“It’s so obvious that Reggie likes you Y/N.” she laughs.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks go by, and you and Reggie pretty much become inseparable.

He always waits to walk you to your next class every period, even though you’re familiar with the place now.

If he doesn’t have football practice, he likes to walk you home.

If you want to stay out, the both of you would go to Pop’s and share a plate of fries and a milkshake.

Most of the time, he would just hang out at your place.

You enjoyed his company, but the more time you spent with him however you were starting to realize something.

You had a little (BIG!) crush on him.

Oblivious to you, you didn’t know that he felt the same even though Betty always told you he did.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Months have gone by since you arrived at Riverdale High School and you’re sure you’ve seen Reggie almost every single day.

Reggie has been going on about the Homecoming game that’s coming up.

He’s been looking forward to it all year and of course you had planned on going.

PLANNED. But of course, something came up.

When you told Reggie you might not make it, you could see he was a little bummed about it.

You told him you would try to make the game if you could.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was night of the homecoming game and the whole school was pumped.

Well, everyone except Reggie.

He had been in a bad mood ever since you told him you might not be able to see him play.

There was only a few minutes left before the game started.

Reggie’s telling himself to pull it together and to still put on one hell of a show.

And then he sees you.

Making your way down the bleachers to take a seat next to Kevin.

When you spot him looking in your direction, you wave and smile.

His mood immediately changes; and he now has the enthusiasm he didn’t have before.

Now he is ready to really put on a show.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During halftime Reggie notices that you are shivering.

He quickly runs to his bag on the bench and grabs his varsity jacket.

Your arm is linked with Kevin’s to try and stay warm.

“Y/N.” Reggie calls out to you.

You walk down the bleachers over to where he’s standing.

“Told you I would try to make it, didn’t I?” you smile.

“Yeah, you did. I’m glad you could make it. Here.” He says as he hands you his jacket.

“Oh thank God. I was freezing.” You tell him as you take the heavy jacket and quickly put it on.

“I noticed.” He laughs.

“Mantle! Get back on the field! We’re about to start.” Coach yells.

“Good Luck.” You say before Reggie runs back on the field.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s no surprise the team wins the game.

The whole crowd is cheering louder than you’ve heard at any other game.

You quickly make your way down the bleachers and onto the field.

The team is all congratulating each other on their win.

“I’m so glad I was able to see this.”

Reggie turns around and immediately runs over to you, giving a big hug.

“Congrats Reggie, you put on a pretty good game.” you jest.

“Good game? Y/N, I was magnificent.”

“Yeah, you were.” 

The both of you laugh, and then suddenly become aware of how close you are.

Your arms are around his neck and one of his arms is around your waist while he’s holding his helmet with his other.

It’s now or never Reggie thinks to himself.

He’s slowly moving closer to you, his arm around your waist pulling you in.

Your arms wrap around him tightly until you both are as close as you can get.

His eyes are traveling down your face till they reach your lips.

“Kiss me.”

That’s all you have to say.

Because now he’s doing exactly that.

And Reggie is on cloud nine.

When you both pull away, the pair of you can’t contain either of your smiles.

“That was far better than I imagined.” Reggie says.

“You imagined this huh?” 

“A few times.” he laughs.

“Hey Reg, we’re going to Pop’s to celebrate. You and Y/N coming?” Moose says pointing to the pair of you.

“I don’t know, it depends on what my girl wants to do?” Reggie responds.

“Your girl?” you look at him with an eyebrow quirked.

“Um. I haven’t asked you out or even taken you on a date yet but…”

He’s cut off when you move quick to kiss him.

“Yes.”

“Yes?” Reggie asks.

“Yes to being your girl.”

“Then yes indeed.” Reggie says before leaning down to kiss you again.

“So, what does my girl want to do?”

He’ll never get tired of saying that.

“Well, you said you haven’t taken me on a date yet. I think tonight would be a good start.” You reply.

“I think so too.”

Reggie calls out to the team that he’ll catch them all later as you both walk hand in hand off the field to enjoy the rest of the night and have your first date.


End file.
